Commander Overwatch
"I.. Am.. Legion." - Overwatch upon defeating Commander Invictus As the only character thus far in The Ancient Ones based off of Planetary Annihilation, and a RTS game in general, Commander Overwatch is an interesting character for his leadership, firepower, and redness. Created by the Progenitors to end the Pro-Com war, Overwatch finds himself in a vast multiverse, with dozens of universes and planets for him to conquer, all in the name of his creators. =Background= Listed below is Commander Overwatch's brief history, and his role in The Ancient Ones thus far. (Will be updated accordingly. Lore The Progenitors, a race of highly advanced humanoids, won the war against the Xziphids thanks to the commanders - intelligent machines created to carry out the bidding of the Progenitors, and capable of leading their own armies to victory against the enemy. In the aftermath of the Xziphid-Progenitor war, a number of Commanders broke away from their creators, forming the MLA, or Machine Liberation Army. They took the fight to their former masters and started the Pro-Com war, a terrible war which would last for hundreds of years. Though they themselves were powerful, The Progenitors were unable to keep up with the staggering numbers and firepower of their own creations. During the peak of the war, a new generation of Commander was created, programmed to be be utterly loyal and devoted to their masters and without mercy for the foe. They were called The Legion, and spearheading the new force, was our Commander Overwatch himself. Commanders like Overwatch had access to the greatest of the Progenitor’s creations, and led their own armies into battle against the MLA, focusing on quality over quantity. Because of this sudden introduction, for a time the tide seemed to have turned in the favor of the Progenitors. But, as it has always been war is won by logistics. The MLA had spread too far throughout the Galaxy, harvested too much and gained too many footholds. The Legion fought well but despite many glorious victories in battle and superior engineering, they were losing. It was at this point that the Progenitors unleashed their weapon of last resort: a superweapon, designed to take out all of their machine creations. Being unleashed suddenly, the armies found themselves going into a deep sleep, ending the Pro-Com war, and the Progenitors in one quick activation. For a millennia, the galaxy was peaceful, and quiet. Then, something disturbed the peace and the Legion awoke to find their creators gone, awakening to a world devoid of life. But, despite being devoid of life, the Legion's hated foe was still alive... Bickering among themselves in splinter factions and groups, the MLA still wages war among the galaxy, oblivious of the Legion's activation. With the powers now in play again, the Legion marches once more to war, in memory of the creators they still love dearly. Spearheading the "crusade", once more, is Commander Overwatch, and his Legion. Introduction to the Ancient Ones Intro to War "And this world, and those to come, will be mine... '' ''..No matter the lives lost it will take... ..No matter how many times you escape.. I will still find you.. ...and I will rip apart your cores... For I do not forgive. And I do not forget. I... am Legion." - Commander Overwatch to the MLA Invictus Commander, giving him a message to all the other MLA commanders as well. In his introduction, titled the Intro to War, Commander Overwatch is seen in a large battle with an enemy MLA commander on a desolate, rocky world. Obliterating the enemy base defenses with his Uber Cannon and overwhelming numbers, Overwatch and the enemy commander quickly entered a duel, cutting off his orbital escape route by destroying his Space Fabricator. With nowhere else to run, Invictus fled to his forward outpost, where his superior defenses kept him safe from Overwatch's sniper tanks and suicide bots, whom had him cornered in a trap. Strangely, however, Invictus saw that Overwatch had suddenly left the area, but soon realized what was happening. Overwatch had sent Invictus the planet's moon, in the form of giant engines, and had nowhere to run as the planet slammed into him. Now with Invictus dead, Overwatch, on his new safe haven planet, gave a rousing speech to his army, as he set forth, through his teleporter, to invade a new Universe. Mushroom Kingdom Arc (Ongoing) Establishing a Foothold "According to my initial scans of the system.. native life is... extremely.. non-aggressive... Natives attempt little to no resistance as their houses are paved for assemblies... Strange Mushroom-shaped houses everywhere. Seemingly these beings are humanoids, and oblivious to the current surroundings. Guess it took the flattening of their little settlement with my tanks to finally get them to flee... Hm... Toad Town. That is what the sign read in my understandable language. Must have been a small-sized settlement for them. No matter. It will make a good new headquarters for Legion. The area has enough space for powers, advanced assemblies, and extractors.. The main issue is that castle. Scans from my scouts show that it contains something the natives call a Power Star. Effectively capable of granting the user virtually unlimited power in various ways. Would be nice if I had one of those. These natives seemed fine with me plopping myself in here, so they'd be fine with me taking that star. No harsh feelings. My main issue would be getting into the castle, without damaging the surrounding area... Perhaps, a small Walker assault? Only time will tell. Let's just hope the MLA hasn't found this world either." '' - Overwatch, upon landing in the Mushroom Kingdom. Establishing a foothold in the Mushroom Kingdom, aka the Mario Universe, Overwatch quickly overran Toad Town, using the wreckage of the town as a forward operating base. Early scout scans showed that the large castle in the distance he saw, aka Peach's Castle, held a Power Star, capable of granting immense power to those who wielded it. Determined to take the star to power his Military, Overwatch launched an assault on the Mushroom kingdon with his Peacekeeper bots first, in order to claim the star in his name. ---- =Powers, Abilities, Equipment, Etc.= As a Commander, Overwatch has immense capabilities of managing huge armies, sometimes even multiple fronts at once. He's equipped to deal with almost any threat that faces him, yet, at the same time, requires back up, as he can do so much by himself. Powers ''Amphibious - Commander Overwatch is capable of traversing oceans at ease, and works just as good underwater as on land. Commanding - Overwatch is capable of commanding entire legions (no pun intended) of bots, tanks, ships, and aircraft he produces, as well as managing the structures he can build, in the style of a RTS. This is on a solar scale, considering he can have multiple armies on multiple planets in a system, and manage them at once. Repair - Overwatch is capable of repairing damaged units and structures on the go, provided he has enough metal. Resource Generation - Overwatch himself generates two very important resources key for establishing an economy, a base, and an army: Power, and Metal. Compared to his resource structures, its not much, but its crucial for getting early units up. Build - Overwatch can fabricate structures on the go, provided he has enough power and metal. These structures range from support structures, to defensive walls, production factories, and more. Resource Extraction - Commander overwatch is capable of extracting resources through various ways, and can store them for use in his army. As a note, Legion's Basic Mass Extractors produce one more metal than the MLA extractors, but advanced extractors produce one less. Regarding Energy Power Catalysts: Legion's Energy Catalysts are not different than their MLA counterpart. However, the Advanced Power Catalyst, which is powered by harnessing the energy of miniature black holes, produces a whopping 60% more energy than its MLA counterpart. Unfortunately, the Advanced Power Catalyst is highly volatile and will explode violently upon being destroyed. For energy and metal storage, Legion uses the OmniSilo Storage Device: Legion's primary resource storage structure. These also use black hole technology to store resources, yet will explode violently upon destruction. Uber Cannon - A Commander's signature ranged weapon, the Uber cannon Overwatch uses fires an unguided red projectile that, upon hitting a target, will expand rapidly and explode, causing great area of effect damage. It requires power to fire, and will not be able to fire if Overwatch has run out of energy. Shield Penetration/Projectiles - Overwatch's regular projectiles are capable of firing at all targets, be it aerial, ground, or orbital, and ignore shields. Even though they may be weaker to higher tier units, its good for defense. Heavy Armor - Overwatch has very high armor compared to his army, useful for defense as well as offense. While Commanders are not usually used for direct assaults, Overwatch can hold his own in a fight with his heavy armor but, does not have the high armor that a, say, Titan has. Explodes - Overwatch, as a last minute resort, explodes into a blue nuke when destroyed, dealing massive damage to everything in the explosion radius, including friendlies. It’s not uncommon for both two Commanders to die as a result of a Commander duel. This ability is present not only in Legion commanders, but also in MLA commanders as well. As such, destroying them at long range is a safer option to conserve army strength. He can, however, be revived in a "reclamation" process, that takes a long time. Weaknesses I ain't Indestructible - Overwatch is far from indestructible, and actually has poorer durability compared to his Titans, some of the biggest units he can build. And I'm slow as hell - A Commander like Overwatch is limited to walking, and, while he is mobile enough to cross terrain like mountains and even Oceans, he cannot fly (yet), and he cannot go into space, unless he is carried by a Chariot lander, his basic single-unit interplanetary transport, or launched from a Unit Cannon. He also is VERY slow, compared to his other units. Legion in general is less mobile than the MLA, and focuses on quality over quantity. I got no hands, too - Overwatch, like other Commanders, has no hands, being designed specifically for war. And I can't build nice things yet - Overwatch, by default, is only capable of building the basic unit production structures and resource storages/extractors, referred to as T1 (tier 1) structures. This includes T1 defensive buildings, and the like. He requires fabricators to build the various higher tier units and structures. Slow but thorough - While he's quick at building extractors, to build things such as teleporters, storages, and the like, he requires a large group of fabricators to build bigger things quicker. Please keep me safe - Overwatch is vulnerable to flanking, and is completely defenseless when against a large amount of units. Therefore, he usually does not engage other commanders directly, choosing to send forth his proxy commanders instead and command from behind lines. Shoot first and ask questions later - Overwatch is solely made for the purpose of war, and, rather, would shoot first then ask questions later. GIB MONEY PLS - When Overwatch's resource efficiency meter goes down, well, it won't look good. He'll build units at a slower rate, so resources are a big priority of his. Flashy but expensive - Legion units are very good at what they do, but usually excel at one thing at a time. As such, they are expensive, but must be backed up by multiple units, for some. Legion units are not as mobile, and are almost always outnumbered by MLA units, but are strong, and good at what they do. Focusing on defense, a Legion commander should focus on building up troop numbers early game, while in mid and late game, they focus on quality over quantity. As such, Overwatch must manage both his economy and his unit count to win really big fights. Destructive Capability Overwatch's destructive capability varies, depending on the unit. His maximum is theoretically Large Planet level, considering the Holocene has the ability to destroy the planet its built on. Using his Uber Cannon, he's capable of destroying large amounts of enemy troops, so probably City-level, by himself. Army Stats Legion Army - Since I'm not listing every unit included in the Legion army, I'll just do basic overviews. I recommend taking a look at each and every one of the links for the units classes if you have time, of course. https://exodusesports.com/article/legion-expansion-walkers/ - Walkers https://exodusesports.com/article/legion-armour/ - Armor https://exodusesports.com/article/legion-expansion-air/ - Air https://exodusesports.com/article/legion-naval/ - Naval https://exodusesports.com/article/legion-orbital/ - Orbital https://exodusesports.com/article/legion-titans/ - Titans/Special Structures https://exodusesports.com/article/legion-economy/ - Economy Faction Affiliation Overwatch swears undying loyalty to Legion as its commander, as stated in his programming. Legion's profile can be found here (link to come), and it is assumed that Legion goes wherever Overwatch goes. ---- =Gallery= Here is a gallery of some Legion troops, deployed by Commander Overwatch. blackknight_action_2.jpg|Black Knight (orbital) epoch_action_2.png|Epoch (naval) scythe_action_1-1.png|Scythe (Air) shank_action_1.png|Shank (armor) tyr_action_2.jpg|Tyr (Titan) hs8tem7.jpg|Peacekeepers/Patriots (walkers) Category:Turm's Characters